


Can I Slytherin?

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prank Wars, Slytherin Theo Raeken, Snark, Snarky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo transfers to Hogwarts and meets Draco Malfoy. They immediately get under each other's skin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Can I Slytherin?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [Moera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/gifts).



Theo scowls as he walks along the train platform. He's fifteen years old. He should not be grouped in with a bunch of first years. 

Yet here he is, and all because his dad got a new job working at the ministry here. Which of course meant they all had to move. 

Tara is lucky. She finished school last year. She doesn't have to go through the joke of being a transfer student to a school that probably rarely gets transfer students. 

At least that's what Theo has figured out by their confusion about what to do with him. 

He gets that he needs to be sorted. He does. But it would have been just as easy for them to do that when he visited the school with his parents last week than to have him go through this process with a bunch of eleven year olds. It's embarrassing. And not how he wants to start off his time here. 

But he promised his mom he would try and stay out of trouble. So as much as he wants to fuck off and join kids his own age, he stays put, following the kids and the man named Hagrid to the boats. 

He can't deny it's a pretty sight seeing the castle like this. It's no wonder they want this to be the kids first experience seeing the castle. 

But Theo still doesn't like it. He’d rather be with people his own age. 

It only gets more uncomfortable when he has to walk into the Great Hall with the first years. He squares his shoulders and keeps his gaze focused ahead, trying to ignore the whispers and no doubt pointing coming from the other students. 

He watches as the first years get called up to the front and Professor McGonnogall places a hat on their head, which then announces their house. It’s a little weird to Theo. Who lets a hat sort students?

"Theo Raeken!"

Theo sighs as his name is called and pushes his way to the front. He can once again hear mutterings from the other students, but ignores them as he moves towards Professor Mcgonagall. He doesn't sit like the other students. He already looks like a fool without sitting on that too small stool. 

She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything as she places the hat on his head. 

"Well what do we have here?" A voice sounds inside his head. "A little old to be sorted aren't we? Oh but you're new. And there's so much potential. But where to place you? It doesn't matter, you say? Oh but of course it matters. These are dark times, Mr. Raeken. Who you associate yourself with could be very important. But you don't want friends, do you?" Theo doesn't get a chance to even think of an answer before the hat goes on. "Very well. I think I know just where to put you. Slytherin!"

The hat is removed from his head, and Theo moves down the steps and to the right. He ignores the whispers and curious glances as he walks, finally taking one one of the few empty seats at the end of the table, across from an impressed blond boy that looks to be about his age. 

"Awfully big for a first year, aren't you?" the boy taunts. 

"He's not a first year, Draco," one of the girls at the table says. "He's in our year. His dad…"

"I know that Pansy," the boy, Draco, mutters. Theo snorts, and Draco turns his attention back to him. "Something funny?"

"What the hell kind of name is Draco?" Theo asks. "Your parents must really hate you."

"Shut up," Draco snaps. "At least my parents have a little originality, _Theo._ "

Theo just shrugs, the smirk not leaving his face as he picks up an apple and takes a bite. "I guess at least neither of us were named Pansy."

"Hey!"

Draco smirks at that, "True."

Theo had meant what he said about not being here to make friends. But he can't help but be drawn to Draco. At least in an antagonistic, want to get under his skin kind of way. 

Classes at Hogwarts are pretty much the same as they were at Ilvermorny. Sure, the school is different but at least the coursework is the same. Even if the way it’s taught isn’t. 

He tries to keep to himself when he can, just wanting to get through the school year without attracting too much attention to himself. Well, _more_ than he already has at least. People whisper and point for a while, but after a couple weeks the novelty wears off and they get bored Theo’s relieved. He was close to snapping and hexing the next person that pointed at him.

The only person that won't let him be is Draco Malfoy. Of course they're in the same year, so not only does Theo have all his classes with him, he's also stuck in the same dormitory, with his bed right next to his. Something tells Theo that one wasn't an accident. Why, he's not sure.

It becomes a sort of game with them, both Theo and Draco saying or doing things they know will drive the other crazy. 

Theo comes to love the way Draco's face will flush in frustration, as his eyes drift to the collar of his robes, wondering how far the flush of his skin spreads. He doesn't often let himself think about why. 

He's not into Draco. That would be ridiculous. This is just innocent teasing between roommates. That's all. 

"You are the most insufferable and infuriating git I've ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on," Draco snarls. He's cornered Theo after charms class, clearly angry about something. Maybe the fact that Theo charmed all his clothes neon green and pink and any attempt to correct it on Draco's part just makes it worse.

Theo just smirks, "You say the kindest things to me, Draco."

"Shut up!"

Theo's smirk grows, "Make me."

Draco narrows his eyes, assessing Theo for a moment, before a smirk appears on his own face. "I will."

Theo only has a second to prepare before Draco is on him. His lips crash against Theo's in a demanding kiss. Theo lets him have the upper hand for a moment, enjoying the way Draco's anger and frustration morph into one of the best kisses of Theo's life. Not that he's going to admit that out loud. 

His back hits the wall hard, causing Theo to gasp. Draco uses the opportunity to lick into his mouth, drawing a moan from Theo when his tongue trails teasingly along the roof of his mouth. He didn't even know he could be sensitive there, but apparently he is. 

"Fuck," Theo mutters, tugging on Draco's hair, which causes him to groan and press closer. 

"That's the idea," Draco murmurs against his lips. "If you think you can handle it."

Theo smirks, "Oh I'd say I'm up for the challenge."

Draco gives a startled laugh at that. "We'll see about that."

The dormitory is thankfully deserted when they stumble in a few minutes later. Not that it would have stopped either of them if it wasn't. They're too wrapped up in each other to care. 

The pranks continue still. They wouldn't be them if they didn't keep it up. But now they get out their frustration in more productive, fun ways. 

Theo starts to think that Hogwarts might not be so horrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
